jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme
Zuordnung Ich wollte mal anmerken, dass viele Zuordnungnen in diesem Artikelnicht mt den Zuordnungen im Artikel der Einheiten zusammenpassen.--79.239.234.215 21:13, 5. Jan. 2011 (CET) Sidious Der Anführer der Separatisten war ja Darth Sidious, wussten die Separatisten eigentlich, dass es sich um Kanzler Palpatine handelte? Es wäre doch eigentlich ziemlich seltsam, wenn die Separatisten auf einen Anführer gehört hätten, dessen Identität weitgehend unbekannt geblieben ist... Gruß--General Grievous 14:07, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Der offizielle Anführer der Separatisten war Count Dooku, von Darth Sidious wussten sie nichts.--82.83.49.152 14:20, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Nein, das kann nicht sein, dass die Separatisten nichts von Sidious wussten. Immerhin hatte Sidious persönlich in Die dunkle Bedrohung dem Vizekönig Nute Gunray seinen neuen Schüler Darth Maul vorgestellt. Dabei sagt Gunray selbst, dass die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten würden. Bis dahin war Sidious nur ein einflussreicher Handlanger der Handelsföderation. Doch die feigen Neimodianer konnten haben stets seinen Befehlen Folge geleistet. ::Die Konöderation stand tatsächlich unter Dookus Führung. Aber auch dort wusste jeder um Sidious Bescheid. Was die Szene in Angriff der Klonkrieger , wo Dooku die Pläne des Todessterns an sich nimmt, beweist. Dort sagt er nämlich selbst, dass er die Pläne seinem Meister übergeben wird. ::Und in Die Rache der Sith das selbe Spielchen: Dort nahm Grievous sogar persönlich über ein Hologramm Kontakt zu Sidious auf. Auch auf Mustafar spricht die ganze Seperatisten-Sippschaft über Sidious, als er ihnen eine Belohnung verspricht, aber dafür Darth Vader schickt, der sie komplett ausrotten wird. ::Auf alle Fälle wusste die Konföderation von Sidious. Aber Palpatine führte auf beiden Seiten ein Doppelleben. So wurden beide Seiten getäuscht. Sowohl die Republik als auch die Konföderation vermuteten keinen Zusammenhang zu Palpatine und Sidious. Im Gegensatz zur Republik konnten die Separatisten auch niemals Sidious wahre Identität erfahren, da sie von Darth Vader zuvor vernichtet wurden. ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 16:20, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Ja, danke für die ausführliche Antwort, ist mir jetzt ein bisschen klarer geworden, da Sidious ja nicht die Angriffe der Separatisten koordiniert hat. Außerdem ergibt es auch Sinn: Dooku war Sidious neuer Schüler und Dooku widerrum bildete Grievous aus, welcher droidenkommandant war... Gruß --General Grievous 21:26, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Ja, genau! Sidious hat die Angriffe nicht koordiniert. Aber er hat sie kontrolliert. Durch Dooku, der ja Anführer der Separatisten war und Schüler von Sidous, konnte Palpatine die Kriegsamßnahmen der Separatisten steuern. Gleichzeitig hatte er besonders Notstandsvollmachten als Kanzler der Republik und konnte somit den Krieg von Seiten der Republik koordinieren. Palpatine hatte beide Gegnerparteien der Klongriege im Griff und konnte den Verlauf des Krieges optimal dirigieren und das Kriegsende bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hinauszögern, wo er zuschlagen würde. So behielt Palpatine die Kontrolle darüber, das keine Gegnerpartei stärker ist als die jeweils andere. Sonst würde ja der Krieg schneller zu Ende sein als geplant... :) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 21:40, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Eine frage noch: Wusste Dooku um Sidious Doppelleben bescheid? Als Schüler eines Sith-Lords sollte man zumindest dessen Identität kennen... Außerdem fiel mir der verwunderte Gesichtsausdruck Dookus gegenüber Palpatine kurz vor seinem Tod auf, als Palpatine von Anakin verlangte seinen Schüler Dooku zu töten, da er in Anakin ja bereits seinen neuen Schüler gefunden hatte... War Dooku nur verwundert darüber, dass es der Kanzler gesagt hatte oder weil ihn sein eigener Meister verraten hat? Gruß--General Grievous 13:39, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Ja, Dooku wusste, dass Palpatine gleich Sidious ist. Deshalb guckt er seinen Meister auch so komisch an, als er dessen Tod befiehlt. Doch Verrat gehört zu den Sith einfach dazu, das hätte Dooku voher wissen müssen. ;-) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 20:10, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Ja stimmt :) Außerdem war Dooku ja nicht sonderlich überrascht, als die Klontruppen die Arena der Geonosianer stürmten und die überlebenden jedi gerettet haben... Gruß--General Grievous 13:29, 18. Aug 2006 (CEST) Kurz nach der Schlacht von Geonosis offenbarte Dooku den Anführern der KUS, dass Darth Sidious die treibende Kraft der Separatisten war. Poggle wusste nur wegen der Todesstern-Pläne von Sidious. GrußDooku 15:39, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Außerdem setzt sich Nute Gunray in Die dunkle Bedrohung immer mit Sidious in Verbindung und berichtet ihn über die Lage auf Naboo. Oder Sidious mit ihm? Auf jedenfall wusste die Handelsföderation am frühsten von Darth Sidious da sie ja einen vertrag mit ihm eingingen, weil gunray ja zum obersten kanzler gewählt werden wollte. Diese infos habe ich zumindest im i-net gelesen. Aber es kam ja ganz anders. Gunray war nur eine marionette ihn den händen von sidious so wie später die egsamte kus. gunray sit der einzige der die schreckensherrschaft palpatine´s hätte verhindern können. Natürlich Gunray lernte ihn als schon zehn Jahre vor Geonosis kennen. Allerdings wusste auch Gunray nicht, dass Sidious die KUS lenkt. Erst nach der Offenbarung Dookus. Dooku 11:36, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber nicht nur durch die Todesstern-Pläne kannte Poggle Sidious. Der Sith-Lord half Poggle beim Putsch gegen Hadiss, den Vorgänger Poggles im Amt des Erzherzogs.Dooku 11:44, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Was haltet ihr davon das Rute Gunnay immer mit Nute Gunray verwechselt wird und andersrum. Ich meine die 2 sind net miteinander zu verwechseln oder was meisnt ihr.....ich weiß das es heir um die kus und sidious geht aber wo wir schonmla dabei sind :Außerdem musste Dooku es ja wissen, da er in Teil 2 zu Obi-Wan sagte als er gefangen war, dass die Republik nun unter Kontrolle eines Sith-Lordes stehen würde, was Obi-Wan ja nicht glauben wollte. mfg Horundur 15:32, 3.Jul 2007 (CEST) Natürlich wusste Dooku die Wahrheit über Sidious, denn er war ja sein SchülerDooku 15:35, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also ich finde es sehr naiv von den separatisten da sie im senat vertreten sind und vorallem gunray hätte wenigstens palpatines stimme erkennen müssen da gunray ja auch mal im senat war und palpatine ja da acuh noch ein senator des suverenen systems naboos war. Sidious sprach während den Übertragungen immer ruhig und gelassen. Jede Person, die mit ihm sprach wurde von dem lockenden, fast hypnotischen Unterton fasziniert.Dooku 15:52, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Frage gelten Videospiele auch als Kanonisch?--Lord Reaper 19:21, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja manche.Zum Beispiel Kotor1 und Kotor2 oder Battelfront.--Tobias 19:27, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :An welches Spiel denkst du denn Reaper? Inaktiver Benutzer 19:29, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Oh danke, gilt das auch schätze ich für Star Wars Clone Wars das Videospiel oder? So oder so könnte ich noch ein paar Einheiten der KUS hinzufügen.--Lord Reaper 19:30, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke das es eine gute Ergänzung wäre! Inaktiver Benutzer 19:33, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Schließlich ist der Artikel noch verbesserungswürdig.--Tobias 19:34, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Was ist jetzt? Hey Leute, was ist jetzt? Der muss DRINGEND überarbeitet werden! Dark Lord disku 19:17, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Kannst du ja machen.--Tobias 19:18, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hab schon 3 Artikel UC, ich will hier niemand schlecht machen, aber diese Institution ist der Hauptgrund für die Klonkriege. Dark Lord disku 19:28, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Wer Lust hat, den Artikel zu bearbeiten, wird das auch irgendwann tun. Da bin ich mir sicher! Ich denke aber, dass sich gerade deshalb niemand an das Thema heranwagt, weil es nicht so einfach zu schildern ist. Die Geschichte mag ja noch einfach und linear sein, aber die ganze Organisation der Konföderation... das ist vielleicht sehr aufwendig zum recherchieren, weil es meines Wissens nicht irgendwo kompakt in einem Sachbuch zusammengefasst wird. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:41, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Wenn du dich so gut auskennst, dann mach doch^^! Nee, Witz. Aber er ist halt wichtig der Artikel weil der bestimmt auch oft gelesen wird. Dark Lord disku 00:43, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich mich gut mit der Konföderation auskenne, obwohl das vielleicht zutreffen mag, da mich die Klonkriege im Allgemeinen sehr interessieren. Aber ich kann mir schon denken, dass man trotzdem viel nachschlagen und recherchieren muss, da die Konföderation fast nirgendwo kompakt in ihrer Organisation erklärt wird. Ist halt nicht so einfach... das wollte ich damit sagen :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 02:24, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::OK, trotzdem MUSS er bald überarbeitet werden, das steht ja wohl ausser Frage...Dark Lord Disku 02:28, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Okay, ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich es doch machen werde. Ich liebe Herausforderungen -.- --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:06, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das war lustig. Dark Lord Disku 20:24, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Mandalorianer @Little Ani: Wieso hast du den Satz um die Mandalorianer auf Seiten der KUS wieder rausgenommen? Ich habe das aus keiner Quelle, sondern aus Querverbindungen hier in der Jedipedia. --DetlefK 15:04, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Wahrscheinlich genau deswegen, du kannst nciht Artikel basierend auf anderen Artikeln schreiben, die könnten ja falsch sein. Ohne Quelle geht hier nun mal gar nix. Und neue Diskussionspunkte kommen immer unten hin, nicht oben. Boba (FAQ) 15:09, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) Dann möchte ich hier die Frage noch einmal konkret aufwerfen: Was ist mit Informationen die aus Querverbindungen hier in der Jedipedia gezogen werden? Dass all diese Personen (Dunkle Jedi, Kopfgeldjäger...) für Dooku (und damit die KUS) gearbeitet haben, habe ich nur zufällig aus anderen Artikeln erfahren. Ebenso verhält es sich mit den Mandalorianern, die für die KUS gekämpft haben. Welche der Dutzenden Quellen aus welchen der ca. 9 verschiedenen Artikel muss ich hier angeben, damit meine Änderung akzeptiert wird? Vielleicht sollte man bei längeren Artikeln auch zwischendurch Quellen reinschreiben, anstatt ans Ende eine Liste von 10 Büchern und Comics zu klatschen. --DetlefK 22:47, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Generell dürfen keine Informationen aus anderen Artikel verwendet werden. Um die Informationen hier reinzuschreiben, musst du die Quellen selber haben und die Informationen darin nachschlagen. Das ist zwar umständlich, aber so sind nun mal die annerkanten Regeln, um zu verhindern, dass eine falsche Information aus einem Artikel in dutzende andere übertragen wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:45, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Jedipedia ist selbst eine keine offizielle Quelle und daher dürfen Artikeln nicht als Grundlage für andere Artikel herhalten. Wenn du etwas ergänzen willst, dann bitte nur aus einer offiziellen Quelle. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:53, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Raumschiffe Warum ham alle Raumshiffe der KUS Vorräte der an Bord? :Naja, unter Vorräte gehen vielleicht auch Ersatzdroiden usw. Außerdem kommt Treibstoff und Sachen für schwere Geschütze sowie eventuell auch Waffen hinzu. 20:47, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Außerdem waren ja immer auch ein paar "Organiker" an Bord. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:25, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lemma Müsste es nicht heißen Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme? Denn wenn das u klein ist, ist die Abkürzung KuS und nicht KUS. Boss 13:31, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Föderation Wurde die KUS nicht offt auch einfach als Föderation abgekürtzt? ODer wahr das nur bei der Handelsföderation so? Das sind ja beides Föderationen. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 22:35, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Man kann sie auch einfach Separatisten nennen! Gruß Grievous778 19:43 01.12.09 (CEST) :Kommt der Name bzw. das Kürzel KUS von der GUS? Ich mein die Name sind sich ja nun sehr ähnlich.Aayla 18:53 04.12.09 (CEST) C-B3 Und wer hatt die C-B3 Cortosisdroiden geschaffen? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 22:38, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Techno-Union Pandora Diskussion · Admin 12:29, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur vom Oktober 2007 (gescheitert) (Lemma Konföderationswelten) * :Ich hoffe der Artikel gefällt euch so sehr wie mir, da ich jedoch hier als der Ersteller auftrete, möchte ich nicht auf Pro stimmen. --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:40, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Tut mir leid, aber durch die ganzen Auflistungen von dem und dem(ich fühlte mich an James Luceno erinnert ;-)) denke ich eher nicht, dass der Artikel lesenswert verdient hat. Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 16:44, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Da muss ich Garm leider zustimmen.--Yoda41 Admin 16:47, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :So viel Listen und Aufzählungen dafür wenig Text nein tut mir leid das reicht einfach nicht.--Tobias 16:56, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Da kann ich den anderen leider nur Recht geben. Kyle 18:08, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : alles gesagt MfG - Cody 18:12, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich verstehe auch nicht so ganz ob der Artikel so wichtig ist.Schließlich gibt es auch nicht Republikswelten, Imperiumswelten oder Rebellenwelten, das ganze könnte man eigentlich als Abschnitt in den Artikel Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme packen.--Tobias 18:13, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) **Stimm, hast recht.... als eigenständiges Lemma, hat der Artikel hier nichts zu suchen. der sollte verschoben werden.--Modgamers 13:55, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Die Idee mit dem Artikel ist gut, wirklich. Aber der muss noch überarbeitet werden. | Meister Yoda 20:42, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) | * : Eigentlich finde ich den Artikel OK, aber dieser Bilder-Wirwarr ist nicht wirklich überzeugend. The Collector Audienz 13:11, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Die Idee mit den Aufzählungen finde ich gut, aber hier scheint mir das wohl zu viel des Guten. Außerdem verwirren die Bilder mich etwas. Aber wenn der nochmal überarbeitet wird, kann da was draus werden. Andro 21:00, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) *keine 50 Edits --Modgamers 21:06, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) * : Das sind mir einfach zu viele Aufzählungen. Wenn sich jemand dieses Artikels erbarmen würde und die z einem schönen, flüssigen Text formuliert, hat er aber ein Pro verdient. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 20:02, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) * : Ich bin auch dagegen, aber ich könnte mich mal um den Artikel kümmern. -Opi-Wann Knobi 20:50, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Die eingegeangenen acht Gegenstimmen zeigen deutlich, dass dieser Artikel die Auszeichnung Lesenswert noch nicht verdient hat. Kyle 10:49, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) Gründung Darf ich eine Frage stellen wieso steht da das es die KUS erst ab 22 VSY gibt war das nicht schon viel früher z.b. in Star Wars Dark Lord(hörspiel) wird von einer Abhörstation der KUS um 24 VSY geredet ! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.182.201.58 (Diskussion) 13:24, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET)) :Da steht niregends, dass sie 22 VSY gegründet wurde, sondern in der Infobox rechts oben steht 24 VSY. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:27, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) Wesshalb Separatisten??? Wesshalb wird die KUS Separatisten genannt? Im Grunde handelt es sich doch wohl eher um Rebellen, oder? Sind Separatisten nicht jene, welche die Unabhänigkeit eines bestimmten Gebietes wollen, welches sich durch Kultur oder Sprache auszeichnet? Unsere Sepis sind eher daran Interressirt, neue Welten zu erobern und die RepubliK und die Jedis zu stürzen. Imperialer Bürokrat 22:05, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Es ist eher unwahrscheinlich, dass du hier jemand findest, der sich mit der Bedeutung der Worte auseinandersetzen kann... BarneyStintson 09:19, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hast vermutlich recht, aber Fragen kann man ja. Es kann ja auch sein dass mir wertvolles Hintergrundwissen fehlt Imperialer Bürokrat 10:29, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich wollte damit eher andeuten, dass es sicher eine Jedipedia gibt, in der das jemand beantworten kann... BarneyStintson 12:01, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich verstehe... Imperialer Bürokrat 22:28, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Weiterleitung Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass es eine Weiterleitung von Separatisten auf diesen Artikel gibt. Ist das sinnvoll? Ich meine in swtor gibt es ja auch Separatisten und die haben nichts mit der KUS zu tun, oder? Wenn also jemand nach Seperatist sucht und eigentlich etwas über Separatisten im allgemeinen oder über die in swtor herausfinden will wird er doch nicht fündig wenn er auf diesen Artikel stößt. Oder gibt es für Separatisten im allgemeinen und die aus swtor extra Artikel? Ich habe zumindest keine gefunden. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 14:40, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Es geht hier eher um den Bekanntheitsgrad. Die Separatisten in den Filmen werden Separatisten genannt, wobei auch im Fan-Bereich dafür eher Separatisten verwendet wurde. Ich nenne sie zum Beispiel auch Separatisten. Außerdem werden alle die TOR spielen auch die Filme gesehen haben, aber nicht alle die die Filme gesehen haben TOR spielen. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 14:45, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Das macht Sinn. Existieren aber andere Artikel zu Separatisten? Wenn nicht ist es für die, die eigentlich nach Separatisten aus swtor suchen, blöd wenn sie nicht fündig werden. Ich empfände es auch besser wenn es einen Artikel gäbe, der beschreibt was Separatisten für Leute sind. Denn wenn man einen Artikel zu einem Separatist erstellt, der nichts mit der KUS zu tun hat und verlinkt in seiner Vorlage auf diesen Artikel, dann macht das ja keinen Sinn. Oder gibt es gar keine bedeutenden Separatisten, die nichts mit der KUS zu tun haben. Dann wäre ein allgemeiner Artikel natürlich nicht mehr so dringend erforderlich. (Das ist aber nur meine Meinung!) Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 15:15, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC)